Unexpected Happiness
by krwhite1234
Summary: Bella Swan has graduated and moved back to La Push ready to start her life. But an unexpected imprint changes everything. How will the pack accept it and will they find their unexpected happiness? First fanfic. Give me a chance and some feedback. :)
1. Chapter 1

I'm finally free! It's over the long sleepless nights over my desk with my nose in a textbook is over with! I couldn't be happier. I had put everything I have into my studies these past four years at the University of Washington. I hated being away from home but I knew if I wanted to get my teaching degree I'd have to separate myself from La Push. It was home and there was one specific guy that I knew would be happy to distract me from my studies. He was my sun. I don't know what I would have done five years ago when Edward left me. Jake swooped in and saved me. He brought me back to life and encouraged me to move on and that's what I did. After graduation I started at UW in Seattle. I was only about two hours from home but it was enough to keep my distance. I knew Jake had obligations as new Alpha of his pack. Yup, my best friend is a werewolf go figure and I was almost engaged to a vampire. Could my life get any more interesting, I don't think so? Little did I know it could and was about to.

I returned to La Push where my father moved to a little over four years ago. He married Sue Clearwater and effectively gave me two new siblings. Leah was a year older than I was and is mated with Sam the former alpha. Her brother, Seth is four years younger than I was the baby of the pack for a while until some rogue vampires decided to set up camp a mile north of the treaty. Luckily for me, or according to Jacob they didn't stay very long. They had crossed the boundaries and were taken out not before three new phases happened. Jacob has had his hands full with Justin, Todd and Tyler. All phased at the ripe age of 12. Yes, 12. That was three years ago. The pack is the largest its ever been with now 12 werewolves ranging from the age of 15- 25.

Over the past few years some of them have made their way to Seattle for a visit. I knew better it was Jake's way of keeping an eye on me. He worried about me being alone in Seattle where I could draw any kind of trouble. Embry seemed to visit most bringing me baked goods from his imprint Emily. Quil would show up when I was at my peak of stress for some comic relief. Jake only made it out a few times too busy with being Alpha and starting up the mechanic shop he opened with Quil and Embry. What threw me for a loop was when a wolf I didn't recognize showed up at my door about two weeks ago. I was just in the midst of my last set of finals and Jake knew how overwhelmed I was. Little Seth was no longer little. Now towering my 5'3" frame was an eighteen year old 6'6" Seth Clearwater. He was just what I needed. He was a shoulder to cry on and sat right by my side while I studied. He stayed for a week since his graduation was early in the year to free up for patrol. He was set to start as apprentice at Black Auto Shop this summer. He stayed and saw me through my last finals keeping me focused. Ironically, I graded best out of all the finals I'd taken over the past few years. He stayed for graduation joining my dad, his mom and sister. Jake showed up just in time. I could hear him hoot and holler over the crowd when I crossed the stage.

So now here I am next to Jake in the back of Seth's truck headed back to La Push. The bed loaded with my things. Dad and Sue following behind and Leah on all fours keeping a look out as we head towards the coast we call home. I am so drained that I've stretched out in the back seat with my head in Jake's lap. His warm fingers found their way into my hair running softly through my long tresses like a comb.

I must have been lulled to sleep because next thing I know he's nudging me to wake up. I sit up rubbing sleep from my eyes stretching my tired muscles. I missed Jake's eyes ogling my petite frame where my shirt rose up my torso during my stretch. I also missed the scowl Seth sent him. Jake and I've had a weird relationship the past few years. He was my constant that first year after Edward left. Then it turned physical the summer before I left for school. We both lost our virginities to each other. It wasn't awkward at all but beautiful. We basically became best friends with benefits. We knew though that we'd never be anything more because he never imprinted on me which meant there was someone out there meant for him not me. I accepted it and we've just kept things light as possible.

We reach the house to find Quil and Embry. Now realizing other wolves would be here to unpack I wish I had showered harder before we left. I'm sure they will smell Jake on me. We had spent my last night in my dorm together for old times' sake. It had been so long since we'd been together it almost felt like the first time all over again. Except this time we knew what we were doing. He was so gentle and attentive. Effectively giving me four orgasms before he let me fall asleep lying on top of his chest before our early morning came.

Quil practically pulled me from the backseat before I barely have time to remove my seat belt. He passes me off to Embry after getting his hug in. The both snicker when they smell Jake on me. Not all of the pack knew about our physical relationship. Jake promised he'd keep our private moments under lock and key from pack mind and I was forever grateful. Mostly Quil and Embry were the only to know and of course Seth. I was so happy to be back with my boys I barely noticed Paul making his way over to us.

"Bells it's so good to have the gang back together." Embry stated referring to the three stooges and their Olive Oil. It was an inside joke we started after spending countless of afternoons in Jake's garage working on different cars.

"Yeah yeah I know. Now let's get this stuff inside before I come down with something." Because I graduated in the fall it was now December and the snow was soon to drop with the degrees going down more and more.

They all followed me into Jake's house where I had my own room though I'd probably end up in his bed most nights. He insisted on me moving in with him when I returned mostly because there wasn't much room at Sue's. I already had a job lined up to begin in January after the kids return from holiday break. I was taking over a seventh and eighth grade English class and Librarian position. Charlie relented easily only because he hoped Jake and I would get married and have pups some day. He just didn't realize that wasn't in the cards for us. 

It only took about thirty minutes to get my things situated. The guys left us for a little while so I could rest. When I woke up a few hours later I decided just to take a few of my things into Jake's room so I wouldn't have to go back and forth. He moved out of Billy's last year after finally deciding on buying his own place. The Council set aside a parcel of land with a house for each of the wolves when they turn eighteen but they can hold off on claiming it when they are ready. As Alpha he has a direct walk to the beach but surrounded by trees otherwise. It's just a two bedroom and one bath house with a decent size living room and kitchen with breakfast nook for eating. The back yard he added a large deck/porch with three large picnic tables for when the pack gets together.

I made my way into the bathroom loving the tub he has. I disrobed after filling the tub and adding some vanilla bath salts. I rested my head back listening to the quietness of the house. I knew Jake wasn't home he's probably on patrol or out for a run filling in the pack on my arrival. Tonight is a welcome home bonfire so I can meet the rest of the new pack. Really the pack would use any excuse to have a bonfire. It was going to be a cold one I thought just as I heard the back door swing closed.

"Bells where are you? I know your awake." Jake called as I heard him make his way towards the bedroom.

"Bathtub." I said in a normal voice knowing he could hear me. I got used to his supernatural habits a long time ago. I still enjoyed certain benefits like how he could hear my heartbeat so he usually didn't bother me when I'm sleeping. His favorite is when he can smell my arousal. It still makes me blush like a school girl.

"Hey there beautiful." He said leaning over to peck me on the lips and sit on the side of the tub. I couldn't stop my eyes from raking over his gorgeous body. He was in cut off jeans that sat low on his hip showcasing that sinful V shape that sat above the waistline. I'll never get tired of looking at his body. "See something you like Bells?" He asked wiggling his eye brows.

"What time do we need to head to the beach?" I asked trying to change the subject. I sat up running my loufa over my limbs starting to bathe giving him a tasteful eyeful.

"Uh.." He started off getting distracted easily. He cleared his throat. "Actually we are having it here around the fire pit I built a few weeks ago. It's too cold to go down to the beach."

I jumped out of the tub slipping thankfully my wolf grabbed my hips steadying my swaying form.

"What do you mean we are having it here? I haven't done anything to get ready. I need to clean up the kitchen from our lunch and pick up the living room. I think I left one or two bags out there. And I didn't even make anything. Jake!" I was trying to step out of the tub when Jake just picked me up and pulled me out.

"Honey, stop where are you going?" He was staring at me like a piece of meat.

"Stop that. I'm getting in the shower so I can hurry to get the house picked up." I said in a huff pulling the drain and turning to start the shower. Jake already had his shorts off and pulled me in shutting the door keeping in the steam. "What do you think we are doing?" I asked a little annoyed and a little turned on.

"Well they won't be here for at least four hours. You don't technically have to cook anything Emily, Kim and Leah already took care of the food. It's taco night. And I plan on taking my time washing your back." He said the last part a little lower and seductive as he dropped down to suck on my neck.

"Mmmm okay I guess you've made a good case. But I don't plan on spending the next two hours in here." I said jumping to wrap my legs around him. He reflexively grabbing my ass smirking down at me. Before I had time to wrap around his neck he was already plunging inside of me. I arched into him enjoying the jolt of pleasure he sent me into.

Forty five minutes later I was finally out of the shower and dressed in some jeans and a flannel shirt. I started on making brownies for everyone. I thought about six batches should be enough. There would be about twenty of us here tonight between pack and mates. I took my time adding walnuts to the tops and chocolate chips to some. I drizzled caramel on some. I made a few pitchers of tea and lemonade.

Later I moved onto putting my things away that I left in the living room. I gave the bathroom a quick clean. I sprayed down the shower knowing the wolves would smell our tryst from earlier. I washed our sheets to give them a fresh soft feel for later tonight. I set the brownies on the table where I knew the other desserts would be placed. I cleaned off the counter to set up a buffet style for when we made our plates. I had just finished setting everything up when Leah showed up with the cooked meat. Emily followed soon with the chips and dips and Kim brought in the condiments. Everything was set up by the time the wolves started trickling in.

I noticed the three new faces immediately. I made my way over to them after Jared and Sam both gave me a warm welcome home. The new faces of course looked like they were already twenty five but watching their mannerisms they had a Quil sized IQ. I looked around making sure everyone was here when I noticed Paul was missing. I wasn't sure if it was because of the occasion or not but I had a feeling it had to do with me being back.

"He had a stop to make after patrols. He'll be here later." Jake whispered coming up behind me. "Everything looks good by the way." He added before whistling to get everyone's attention. "Okay ladies first of course. We'll eat and then have a quick pack meeting after Paul shows up." He finished.

"What could he not finish with flavor of the week in time for dinner?" Quil quipped.

"Shut it. You know it's not like that." Embry defended.

"Oh my bad flavor number three right?" Quil added.

"Does anyone remember what today is?" Embry said getting angry.

"December 15th." I said completely lost.

All the wolves down cast their eyes hanging their heads in shame.

"Okay enough. We don't need to be talking about this right now. He'll be here after he's done and that's that. He said to go ahead and eat." Jake said. "Ladies first." He said and the imprints made their way to the kitchen.

I stayed where I was completely lost at what I just missed. It seemed like something was going on with Paul that didn't have to do with a leggy blonde. He was such a ladies man the last I saw him. He was just about to graduate when I left for college and we'd barely even glanced at each other. He always kept his distance because he didn't think the "leech lover" should be allowed to mix with the pack. Both Sam and Jake shot him down putting him in his place. From then on we just kept our distance.

Dinner went well. Everyone enjoyed the dinner and the guys started working their way through the brownies. I took a minute to start to clean up the kitchen. I made a big plate for Paul and set it in the fridge. I noticed the front door open and close. What I didn't hear was one of the wolves coming into the kitchen. I felt a presence though.

I was bending over putting away some dishes when I heard a snicker behind me. I turned around to see Paul staring at my ass. I looked away busying myself more before seeing his eyes. I didn't want him to notice my embarrassment.

"I uh made you a plate. It's um in the fridge." I wasn't sure how this would go. We hadn't seen each other in at least four years and never really crossed paths before.

"Thanks you didn't have to do that." Paul said walking over to the fridge. He put his plate in the microwave to warm up his food.

"It was no problem." I turned around and smiled at him. He had just pulled out his plate and turned around to look at me.

Our eyes locked and we were both frozen in place. I don't know what this feeling was but in only about three minutes it came full circle and I realized what was going on. Paul had set his plate back down and shoved his hands in his pockets. He rocked back on his heels leaning against the counter.

"No fucking way." He breathed out and I was lost looking in his dark brown eyes. I was way too far gone to hear the barrel of footsteps. Of course, it was the three stooges. They all came to a halt at the back doorway.

"Seriously?" Embry said.

"Oh shit." Quil added.

Jake didn't say anything but moved to my side wrapping an arm around me. Normally I would find it to be comforting but now it just felt wrong. I went stiff and he pulled back looking at me. That's when I heard the growl. I thought it was from Jake but when I looked over it was Paul. His fists were clenched and his jaw was set.

"Back away from my mate, Black." Paul all but spat out. I felt like the world was spinning. My mind was in so many places I couldn't think straight. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain to ensue from my hit to the floor but it never came. I barely remember warm arms wrapped around me before everything went black. The last thought I had before I was out.

"Paul Lahote just imprinted on me." _Oh Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING but a new toaster! 

AN: There is a note at the bottom. Read it please! :)

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it I finally imprinted. And on Bella Swan of all people. If I had just given her the time of day all those years ago maybe things would be different. She was more beautiful than he remembered. He'd seen her in Jake's, Quil's and Embry's mind a few times over the years. She'd grown into such a gorgeous woman. Her dark brown locks fell to the middle of her back and her pale skin looked so soft.<p>

She spent so much time with Jake, Quil and Embry but never came around the pack much. Of course she left after graduation for UDub. The guys seemed to enjoy going out to see her during her semesters. It was no wonder they hadn't imprinted yet after never truly seeing each other. But they were so proud of her for getting out of the Rez to pursue her dreams. He heard she was moving back and, at this very moment, I was so fucking thankful she was back for good.

"Look what you did now Lahote." Jacob seethed at him.

"Shut it Black we all know this has more to do with me imprinting than her fainting and you know it." I countered. He may be my Alpha but he wouldn't get in the way of this.

"Okay you two. Right now, put it away and focus on Bella. I'm going to get a wet cloth. You better chill the fuck out before Seth gets in here." Embry warned. Everyone knew how protective he was over his step sister turned best friend. Even Paul was a little worried.

I picked her up gently moving to the couch cradling her in my arms. I could see the worry lines that grew from the years of studying she did at the University. Her lips a rosy pink I just wanted to kiss her until she woke up. For now the wolf was content to have his mate in his arms. He was restless though smelling the faintness of sex on her. Of course she was a young adult and free to do as she willed but that was before. She was mine now and it would only ever be my scent not Blacks. It only became worse when Jake came to sit next to them to be near Bella.

"So how long have you been fucking my mate, Black?" I said with the anger rolling through my voice.

"A few years now." He said with pride.

"Yeah well that shit's gonna stop right now."

"We'll see. Bells may just want you as a friend."

"Only you could hope. We both know it won't work that way."

Embry came back in with a cool wet rag that I gently wiped along her forehead. She stirred a little sighing before burring her nose in my neck and inhaling deeply. I just smirked at Jacob with an 'I told you so' look. What I wasn't prepared for was for little Seth Clearwater.

"Why the fuck is my sister sitting on your lap passed out?" Seth seethed stepping forward to pick up Bella.

I couldn't stop the growl from escaping my lips. He looked at me and then at Jake and then he growled himself. My wolf was on the surface ready to pounce but calmed when he felt Bella reach up to my neck and gently run her fingers down in a soothing manner. She wasn't even conscious and she knew what I needed. My wolf calmed down enjoying the affections from our mate.

"Back off Clearwater." I warned him.

"You did NOT just imprint on my sister!" He all but screamed.

"We all know it's in the Spirits control not our own." I sighed running a hand over Bella's back to keep her warm. I just wanted her to wake so everyone could see she was fine then we could go back to my place and figure this out.

"Yeah yeah I've heard it all before. I will say this once and only once. You ever do anything to hurt her I will have no problem castrating you and I know I have the three stooges right behind me to hold you down." He said looking straight at me. I saw said stooges nodding in agreement. I just nodded muttering a 'sure' in agreement. Fuck for 18 he's scary. But he also admired his protectiveness of his sister.

A few minutes of silence passed before I felt Bella stir in my arms. Her head rose looking right at me. She looked as if she just woke up from a nap. She had this sleepily glow of her and it was just downright beautiful. I reached and tucked a piece of hair out of her face. She closed her eyes sighing loudly. I knew she felt the tingly I felt when our skin came into contact with each other.

"Un-fucking-believable." Jake said before getting up and storming out of the room.

"You imprinted on me didn't you?" She asked shyly looking down between our two bodies. I hated seeing this unsure side of her. I gently placed two fingers under her chin lifting her to look at me.

"I did. And as cliché as it sounds I really couldn't be happier. And I will do everything in my power to make you happy and take care of you. But it's up to you. The imprint works of your choice. I can be your brother, your friend, your lover. It's only up to you." She nodded letting me know she heard me. I wasn't sure what would happen next but I wasn't going to push her. She rested her head on my chest and I rubbed her back gently and soothingly. I just prayed I didn't just fuck up everything in the pack.

* * *

><p>AN:Well welcome those who have started followingfavorite my story! I am so excited you like it so far. I honestly just started writing this over the summer when I was without internet and decided to post and see if anyone thought it was any good.

Like I said in the summary this is my first fanfic post. I have several stories I've started but I'm going to push to focus on this one for now.

The chapters may get longer as the story gets more involved but I would really really appreciate if you could review and tell me what you think so far. I've only started writing after reading so many stories.

Where would you like to see the story go? Do we want vampires in the story at all? I haven't gotten very far into it so I'd love your ideas!

Thanks! Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a border collie named, Daisy!

AN: I couldn't resist posting one more chapter today! I'm so excited of the response I've gotten on this story so far! I may post a chapter or two of some other stories I'm working on so keep an eye out for those.

*I do struggle with jumping from first to third person but I will always list POV at the top and when it changes. I'm not sure if I'm going to alternate every chapter but that's what's going on so far. Enjoy!

Bella POV

This was not what I was expecting when I decided to move back to La Push. I was so excited about starting this new chapter of my life with Jake, not that we were really official or anything, and now everything just seems so chaotic. I decided to stay at Charlie's for now.

I'd learned plenty over the years of how possessive the wolves became of their imprints. I knew not to test Paul's wolf by staying at Jake's, even if we weren't sleeping together anymore. I really didn't care about how against he was but Jake would just have to deal.

It was almost instant after the imprinting that I lost all my feelings for Jake. He'd always be one of my best friends but I know longer felt right calling him my lover. I knew Paul was telling the truth when he said that it was my choice in deciding what role he'd play in my life. I knew about his wild life. He'd been living on his own since he was eighteen. He joined the pack at nineteen. Now he was twenty five and living the bachelor life. Jake told me about him working for Uley Construction full time. He'd stepped down as second in command when Jake took over leaving the job to Embry. He practically ran the company with Sam. He was shift supervisor at most job sites. Sure he had a _flavor of the week_ but she heard something had happened to keep him from his bachelor tendencies recently. She wouldn't pry it wasn't her business unless he wanted her to know.

Telling Charlie was a shifty situation. Of course, he knew of their phasing after one of the younger pups lost their cool the first time they imprinted. Oh she heard the stories about that time. They were having their bonfire and somehow Charlie had yet to be clued in. I still don't know how considering his wife is on the council and his step children are shape shifters. Anyways, I always loved hearing Quil tell this story. They were all gathering for a bbq on the beach when Seth, only being sixteen at the time, imprinted on Kim's younger sister, Tasha. He'd only been phasing for two months. Young, smart and popular Tasha who happened to be getting a lot of attention that night and the damn shape shifters and their hearing. After the third comment Sam and Embry couldn't get him to the woods fast enough. Everyone thought Charlie was so red from choking on his beer while Sue looked at him guiltily. It took him a while to adjust to the idea. As well, as Alpha, Jake had to break it to Charlie the details of the Cullen family and let's just say I chose not to come home for Christmas of my second year because of it.

Bella convince Sam and Seth to join her in telling Charlie. They knew he would understand the concept but who wants to be told their daughter's soul mate is the player of La Push. Everyone seemed to know though a little something about him that he seemed to be keeping from her. Not really like it was a secret more like he wasn't ready to tell her. She just decided to go with it and pray it wasn't as bad as it seemed. I thought they were pretty crazy for doing this two days after the imprint but hell, shit was about to change and might as well start with her dad first.

Sue made everyone dinner. Even going so far to fry up the fish Charlie caught on a planned fishing trip to get him relaxed. I hoped luck was on my side. I even picked up his favorite beer and made a big helping of macaroni salad that he loved and convinced him to relax in the recliner and watch whatever game was on the TV probably a rerun of an old Mariner's game he had DVR'd from last season. Now I just had to wait for the guys to show up.

Sam told her he convinced Paul to stay in wolf form in the woods. He was in charge of keeping eyes on the new pups while they were patrolling. Jake had bestowed training the pups to Paul. Sam and Jared helped here and there being the original three to phase. Paul insisted on taking the lead with the construction business busy as well Emily was full and round with their third pup. Jared on the other hand had chosen to stop phasing last year after Kim had complications with her pregnancy. He was there for moral support and open door policy was available at all their homes.

Thinking back to that night, it feels like shut a blur. Dinner was served and Charlie already thought something was up with Sam over for dinner. It was a first for him, at least without Emily and their pups. Then he noticed all his favorites on the table and don't forget about the apple pie I through together while he was gone. I tried to stay calm when the questions started and next thing I knew he had a shot gun in his hand with Sam standing in front of the back door and Seth holding on to me.

So here I am two weeks later in the middle of summer now unsure of what to do. Paul had showed up every day. Sue gave him an infinite dinner reservation at the Clearwater- Swan residents. They ate with the family and then he'd help her with the dishes. They'd resign to the porch swing for a beer and discuss their days. Paul had been patient so far but I knew his wolf was on edge. Most nights I'd dream about his wolf and a few times I'd wake in the night to find him asleep under my window.

The first time it happened I was pretty startled. I'd never seen his wolf before though Iknew he was silver. What I didn't know was how strikingly beautiful he was in this form. I had this urge to go outside and curl up with him. Of course, it was the imprint bond wanting me to make a fucking decision already but damn it was the biggest decision of my life to date besides deciding to attend UDub. After a while I got used to it. He was officially on night nine of coming to me at night. I was just thankful he wasn't out there howling at the moon or something.

After my latest dream I finally decided I'd have a talk with him. Normally he'd show up for dinner at seven but she asked to meet him at his house. He said he'd make them dinner and they could talk afterward. I agreed as long as I could bring dessert. They agreed for her to come over at seven.

Now it was six thirty and I was finishing getting ready. I knew he wanted a relationship with her more than friendship and I finally felt ready to talk about it with him. I put on a summer dress that was deep blue and strapless. It stopped just above my knees that I paired with some sandals; letting her hair dry naturally wavy and put on light make up. I decided to drive in case it started to rain later in the evening.

After packing up the cheesecake and strawberry sauce I made for us and grabbing the six pack of beer I headed over to his home. I'd never been inside before but knew where it was located. I could hear the radio on inside and smell the grill on in the back. Instead of knocking on the door I walked around to the back finding him on the back porch. _Here goes nothing._

__ _

Yes I know I left a cliffy but I got to keep you coming back for more ;)

Review please! I love the feedback! It's my first fic and I am still working on the direction of this story.

Don't worry we should be seeing what happened at the Clearwater-Swan household soon and maybe in Paul's POV!

Thanks!


End file.
